Heave Ho Thomas!
Heave Ho Thomas! is the sixth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas is called to the docks to meet a new engine, who is reported to be very strong. The new engine, Hank, who has a broad American accent, calls Thomas little, to which the blue tank engine takes offence. So, when Thomas has to do some jobs and show Hank around, Thomas decides to take all the wagons to prove that he is not little, but all he does is crack his cylinder. Thomas then has to ask Hank for help. Hank agrees and the two engines deliver the trucks. They later arrive at Knapford station for Hank's welcome party. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Hank * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Maron * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Knapford * McColl Farm * Sodor Slate Quarry * The Lumber Mill * Shunting Yards Trivia * Pre-filmed edited footage from Thomas Puts the Brakes On is used. * Hank's theme is an instrumental version of "Hail to the Chief." *The diesel engine from Emily and the Special Coaches is one of Thomas' loads. * In the episode, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy do not have CGI faces when they are at Knapford, but they do in promotional images. * When Hank puffs into Knapford, his driver is not in CGI. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Hank to date. * This episode marks the first appearance of Farmer McColl in full CGI. Goofs * The Fat Controller says "You are all here to welcome the new engine," but only Thomas and Percy are there. * When Thomas backs up to the machine trucks, his steam platform is visible. * The narrator Thomas' backhead as his cylinder. * In the shot of Thomas' backhead, look and you will see that he does not have a driver or a fireman. * In a close-up of Thomas' wheels spinning at Farmer McColl's, Thomas has no face. * When Hank pushes Thomas into Knapford, Henry is wearing one of Gordon's face masks. * When Hank is talking at Knapford, the line behind him leads to bushes. * When Thomas says "Thank you, Hank," look at the engines' faces: they are not properly adjusted to the angle of the engines. * When Thomas and Hank arrived at the shunting yards, the coal trucks on the upper level are derailed. Merchandise * Books - Heave-Ho, Thomas! * My Thomas Story Library - Hank (discontinued) * Magazine Stories - Heave Ho Thomas! (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HeaveHoThomas!titlecard.png|Title card File:HeaveHoThomasUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:HeaveHoThomas!TVtitlecard.png|TV title card File:HeaveHo,Thomas!ItalianTitleCard.jpeg|Italian title card File:ThomasPutstheBrakesOn92.png|Pre-filmed edited footage File:HeaveHoThomas!1.png File:HeaveHoThomas!2.png File:HeaveHoThomas!3.png File:HeaveHoThomas!4.png File:HeaveHoThomas!5.png File:HeaveHoThomas!6.png File:HeaveHoThomas!7.png File:HeaveHoThomas!8.png File:HeaveHoThomas!9.png|Hank's wheels File:HeaveHoThomas!10.png|Hank's cowcatcher File:HeaveHoThomas!11.png|Percy and Thomas File:HeaveHoThomas!12.png File:HeaveHoThomas!13.png File:HeaveHoThomas!14.png File:HeaveHoThomas!15.png File:HeaveHoThomas!16.png File:HeaveHoThomas!17.png|Thomas, Hank and Cranky File:HeaveHoThomas!18.png File:HeaveHoThomas!19.png|Hank at Brendam Docks File:HeaveHoThomas!20.png File:HeaveHoThomas!21.png File:HeaveHoThomas!22.png File:HeaveHoThomas!23.png File:HeaveHoThomas!24.png File:HeaveHoThomas!25.png File:HeaveHoThomas!26.png File:HeaveHoThomas!27.png File:HeaveHoThomas!28.png File:HeaveHoThomas!29.png File:HeaveHoThomas!30.png File:HeaveHoThomas!31.png File:HeaveHoThomas!32.png File:HeaveHoThomas!33.png File:HeaveHoThomas!34.png File:HeaveHoThomas!35.png File:HeaveHoThomas!36.png File:HeaveHoThomas!37.png File:HeaveHoThomas!38.png File:HeaveHoThomas!39.png File:HeaveHoThomas!40.png File:HeaveHoThomas!41.png File:HeaveHoThomas!42.png File:HeaveHoThomas!43.png File:HeaveHoThomas!44.png File:HeaveHoThomas!45.png|Thomas passes through Maron File:HeaveHoThomas!46.png File:HeaveHoThomas!47.png File:HeaveHoThomas!48.png|Thomas' cylinder bursts File:HeaveHoThomas!49.png File:HeaveHoThomas!50.png File:HeaveHoThomas!51.png File:HeaveHoThomas!52.png File:HeaveHoThomas!53.png File:HeaveHoThomas!69.png File:HeaveHoThomas!54.png File:HeaveHoThomas!55.png File:HeaveHoThomas!56.png File:HeaveHoThomas!57.png File:HeaveHoThomas!58.png File:HeaveHoThomas!59.png File:HeaveHoThomas!60.png File:HeaveHoThomas!61.png File:HeaveHoThomas!62.png File:HeaveHoThomas!63.png File:HeaveHoThomas!73.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:HeaveHoThomas!65.png File:HeaveHoThomas!68.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas!70.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas!67.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas!66.png|Deleted scene File:HeaveHoThomas!67.png File:HeaveHoThomas!68.png File:HeaveHoThomas!64.png|Unedited scene without CGI elements File:HeaveHoThomas!69.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas!71.PNG|Hank at Knapford Merchandise Gallery File:Heave-HoThomas!.PNG|Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHank.PNG|Story Library Book Episode File:Heave Ho Thomas!-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes